ARTILLERÍA PESADA
by natokine
Summary: Son 2 historias relacionadas, de 2 capis cada una. En la primera, Castle tendrá un ataque de celos por un malentendido y Kate intentará a toda costa hacerle cambiar de opinión. En la segunda, Kate se cerrará ante una propuesta y Castle hará hasta lo impensado para lograr que ella hable. Un ida y vuelta de lo más interesante.
1. ARTILLERÍA PESADA

Kate estaba en la puerta del loft de Castle. Tocó el timbre y esperó… nada. Volvió a tocar pero el resultado fue el mismo.

- ¡Castle abre la puerta! – gritó golpeando la puerta. - ¡Castle! Tenemos que hablar. ¡Abre… la… puerta! – dijo remarcando cada palabra. Golpeo más fuerte, esta vez con el puño. Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Justo cuando estaba por volver a hablar, la puerta se abrió de pronto.

- Oh, Kate, menos mal que llegas. – le dijo Martha quien ya iba vestida para salir. – Está encerrado en su estudio con los jueguitos. – Le dijo mientras la hacía pasar. – Espero que hayas traído artillería pesada. Estaba bastante enojado cuando llegó. – Kate miró en dirección al estudio y pudo ver los destellos de la pantalla. - ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

- Si… No, bueno, sólo un malentendido…

- Bueno, espero que logren resolverlo, tengo que irme. – Martha le dio un abrazo que Kate agradeció. – Suerte.

- Gracias, Martha. – Le dijo Kate mientras la veía cerrar la puerta.

Kate venía con un bolso. Se acercó al sofá y lo dejó encima. Miró un momento la puerta del estudio, ya había llegado hasta ahí, ahora tenía que ver cómo le haría entrar en razones. Juntó coraje, tomó aire y se encaminó hacia el estudio. Tocó la puerta, que estaba entreabierta y se asomó.

- Castle, tenemos que hablar. – le dijo firmemente desde la puerta. Castle siguió como si nada, jugando sin prestarle atención. – ¡Castle! – se le puso a lado levantándole la voz.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, vete por donde viniste. – le dijo muy serio sin siquiera mirarla.

- No me iré hasta que hablemos. – Kate le apagó la tele pero él tomó el control y volvió a prenderla y siguió prestándole atención al juego. – ¡Deja de comportarte como un crío y madura! – le gritó.

- ¿Maduro cómo Josh? ¿Por eso te encontraste con él? – la rabia se le notaba en la voz. Seguía sin mirarla.

- Ya te dije que no pasó nada, él solo quería saber cómo estaba. Salí con él por un año, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

- ¿No te lo podía preguntar por teléfono? - le dijo mirándola unos segundos para luego volver a la pantalla. Kate estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

- No pasó… nada. – dijo recalcando el "nada". - Nos vimos en una cafetería… a plena luz del día. Vamos Castle, ya me estoy cansando de esto. – le dijo agachándose a su lado poniendo su mano sobre su pierna. Castle se removió en su asiento y miró su mano pensativo, parecía a punto de bajar la guardia pero finalmente volvió a mirar la pantalla. - ¡Bien! – dijo ella levantándose ofuscada. – Si así lo quieres… - Dio media vuelta y salió del estudio. Tomó el bolso que había traído y se metió en la habitación de él.

Cuando Kate salió del estudio Castle no pudo evitar voltear a mirar. Tal vez ella tuviera algo de razón, pero no le había dicho que se encontraría con él. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? _Cuando se enteró por Lanie, fue directamente a la cafetería y se quedó afuera, sin saber si entrar o no… y entonces los había visto salir de lo más sonrientes. Una ira se apoderó de él, se sintió traicionado. Josh solo se limitó a saludarlo e irse sin más. Kate había empezado a explicarle pero él se había negado a escucharla, y para evitar iniciar una discusión sin retorno se había ido directo a su casa, necesitaba calmarse._

Kate veía que con palabras no lograría nada así que tendría que llegarle por otro lado y ella sabía exactamente por donde podría hacerlo. Artillería pesada le había dicho Martha. Si eso era lo que hacía falta, la usaría.

Castle pensó que se iría hasta que se dio cuenta que ella iba y venía dentro de su habitación. Primero la vio sacar algunas cosas de un bolso y ponerlas en la cama. Trataba de resistirse de mirar y no dejarse doblegar pero la curiosidad lo mataba. Se inclinó hacia adelante tratando de no hacer ruido y casi se cae del sillón cuando vio que estaba en ropa interior, cambiándose. Tenía que dejar de mirarla o ella se daría cuenta… pero no podía. Esa mujer desarmaba toda su armadura. No pudo evitar recorrer su silueta con la mirada, recordando el tacto de su piel… y entonces ella se giró para mirarlo. Él se enderezó lo mejor que pudo haciendo como si no hubiese visto nada… pero ella se había dado cuenta. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Castle se maldijo por dentro por ser tan débil. Respiró hondo y volvió a prestarle atención a la pantalla. Minutos después escuchó que ella entraba al estudio de nuevo y sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, expectante.

Kate se acercó a él por detrás y le pasó los brazos por arriba de los hombros abrazando su pecho a la vez que acercaba su boca a su oído.

- Vamos Castle, no tienes razones para estar celoso... – le dijo seductoramente rozando sus labios por su cuello.

- No estoy celoso. – le dijo él aparentando seriedad. Su cercanía empezaba a ablandarlo.

- ¿Estás seguro? Porque a mí me lo parecen… y me encanta. – Empezó a abrirle los botones de la camisa y comenzó a acariciarle el torso con una mano. Castle no se resistía pero seguía mirando la pantalla. Así y todo Kate notó que empezaba a jugar mal, estaba logrando distraerlo pero todavía no lo suficiente. Necesitaba algo que lo sorprendiera, algo a lo que no pudiera resistirse. Y ella sabía qué podía ser.

- Déjame solo Kate, ahora solo quiero jugar. – le dijo sacándole la mano de la camisa.

- ¿Así que quieres jugar? – le preguntó cambiando el tono de voz.

- Sí, quiero jugar. – le repitió él.

- Como quieras. – le dijo separándose un poco. Sacó algo del bolsillo y lo blandió por delante de los ojos de él. Al verlas, a Castle se le cayó el control de las manos totalmente sorprendido. Kate volvió a acercarse a su oído. - ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a policías y ladrones? – le dijo pícaramente sacudiendo las esposas que colgaban de su dedo.


	2. JUEGO DE ROLES

Castle hizo un último esfuerzo para resistirse. Recogió el control del suelo y se levantó. Sin mirarla, se dirigió firme hacia el centro de su estudio, dejó el control sobre su escritorio y se dio vuelta decidido a pedirle que lo dejara solo.

- ¡Kate, por f— - y entonces la vio, y agradeció tener el escritorio a lado para sostenerse. Su mente se puso en blanco, estaba en shock, sus ojos no creían lo que veían. – ¡Dios! Eso es mucho cuero… y tan poco… – Castle la miraba de arriba abajo con los ojos desorbitados.

Kate iba vestida íntegramente de cuero, empezando por unas botas negras altas hasta la rodilla, unas bragas rojas que parecían señalar el objeto del deseo y un chaleco negro que solo se sujetaba por un botón y dejaba ver tanto su escote como su ombligo. Llevaba puestas unas medias de red que recorrían sus largas piernas. Y por último, pero no menos irresistible, su cara. Llevaba el pelo suelto enmarcando el contorno de su rostro. Estaba maquillada muy suavemente con los ojos delineados en negro resaltando sus fascinantes ojos color avellana que parecían despedir fuego por ellos mientras pasaba su lengua por su labio superior casi saboreando anticipadamente a su presa.

- ¿Te gusta el cuero? – le preguntó ella dando una vuelta sobre sí misma permitiéndole a él verla entera. Castle se tapó la boca con la mano para tapar un gemido, así que simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza efusivamente. – Haz sido un mal chico, Ricky. – empezó mientras caminaba hacia él haciéndolo retroceder. Castle tragó saliva.

- Malo… muy malo. – Fue lo único que logró decir, tartamudeaba.

- Mmmm… - le susurró seductoramente acercándose más. – Tendré que buscarte un castigo apropiado. – lo tomó de ambas solapas de la camisa y tiró de ellas arrancándole por completo los botones.

- ¡Oh, mierda! – gritó Castle sorprendido.

- La camisa, Ricky, ¡fuera! – le ordenó. Castle obedeció de inmediato. – Así me gusta. – Le apoyó una mano en el torso. – Ahora... – lo empujó haciendo que cayera sentado en la cama. Castle retrocedió un poco poniéndose en el medio de la cama mientras Kate lo seguía y luego se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo. – Las manos. – le pidió. Él extendió los brazos juntando las muñecas. – Buen chico. – le susurró mientras le ponía las esposas. Le levantó los brazos e hizo que se recostara de espaldas recargándose sobre él.

La cama de él no tenía rejas ni barrotes donde enganchar las esposas así que Kate había improvisado un agarre con unas sábanas en la cabecera de la cama. Mientras Kate estaba recostada sobre él, atándole las esposas, le daba una vista en primer plano de su escote. Hasta el momento, él seguía en estado de shock pero sentir el aroma de su piel tan cerca lo trajo de nuevo, y la tentación pudo más que todo. Se levantó lo más que pudo y hundió la cabeza entre sus pechos, besándola lentamente, degustándola. Kate había terminado de atarlo y al sentirlo se incorporó y movió el dedo índice en señal de negación.

- No, no, no, eso tendrás que ganártelo. – Él le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto para acto seguido acercarse al inicio de su cuello y lamérselo íntegro de abajo hacia arriba y hasta detrás de su oreja, para luego chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja.

- ¡Ah, dios! – gimió Castle visiblemente excitado.

- Vamos a jugar un juego… - le susurró al oído. Castle asintió enérgicamente. – Si logras mantenerte callado por 30 segundos podrás elegir entre un beso en cualquier parte del cuerpo o sacarme una prenda de ropa, con la única excepción de que para llegar a esta… - señaló las bragas. – tendrás que antes sacarme todo lo otro. Si pierdes, yo elijo. Por ejemplo… - Kate se apoyó sobre él y le besó intensamente el cuello haciéndolo gemir. – Perdiste. Elijo un beso, aquí. – le dijo con una sonrisa señalando su cuello. Lo acercó hasta la boca de él y este obedeció encantado. – Cuando logres sacarme todo, podrás liberarte de las sábanas. Si quieres sacarte las esposas puedes pedírmelo pero si aguantas, la próxima invertiremos los roles. – le aclaró levantándole un ceja. – La última regla es… no puedes llegar al orgasmo, hasta el final.

- ¿Qué? Por favor, Kate, solo con verte con esa ropa casi lo hago. – se quejó él indignado.

- Reglas son reglas. Empieza el juego. – Castle iba a protestar pero cuando ella se le acercó, cerró la boca y apretó los labios. Kate empezó despacio, recorriendo el contorno de su mandíbula muy suavemente, acercándose a su boca, le chupó el mentón y bajó por la parte anterior de su cuello hasta el inicio del torso. 30 segundos. – Muy bien, Castle. Elige. – Él la recorrió con la mirada, pensativo.

- El chaleco. – dijo finalmente. Kate se mordió el labio conteniendo una sonrisa haciendo que él dejara de respirar. Lo derretía ese gesto. Ella se acercó a su oído.

- Me cuesta desprenderme el botón, ¿me ayudas? – le dijo. Castle ahogó un gemido.

- Tengo las manos atadas. – le contestó.

- Que poca imaginación, chico escritor. – Kate se recostó sobre él una vez más y puso el botón del chaleco a la altura de su boca. Castle sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y esto recién empezaba. Miró el botón, luego a ella que le miraba con una sonrisa que lo volvía loco y luego volvió a mirar el botón pasándose la lengua por los labios. Se acercó lentamente para maniobrar con los dientes. Mientras, ninguno de los dos emitía sonido porque necesitaban concentrarse, él en terminar con la tarea y ella en controlar sus reacciones al sentirlo presionar contra su pecho. Era una tortura para ambos. Castle logró zafar el botón en poco tiempo, ella se enderezó y lentamente fue sacándoselo dejando a la vista un sujetador color rojo. – Bien, siguiente. – Esta vez Kate empezó por su hombro y fue subiendo por la cara interna de su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, donde empezó a chuparle uno a uno los dedos. 30 segundos. – Vamos progresando. Te toca. – Castle se sentía cada vez más confiado.

- Las botas. – Kate se recostó a su lado boca arriba dándole a él una espectacular vista de todo su cuerpo. Se bajó los cierres de las botas y se las sacó dejando ver las medias de red que le recorrían las piernas. Ella se volvió a incorporar sobre él.

- Por donde… oh, si… - Kate bajó poco a poco por su pecho acariciándolo con las manos. Castle estaba resistiendo hasta que ella le clavó las uñas en los costados de la espalda y bajó por ella.

- Mmmm… - gimió sin poder evitarlo. No es que le arañara fuerte, es que eso lo volvía loco.

- Ahora me toca a mí… Zapatos y medias van juntas. – Bajó por su cuerpo y llegó hasta sus pies para sacárselos. Después volvió a donde estaba. – Esto se pone interesante... – le dijo cerca de su boca. Castle hizo un intento por besarla pero ella se apartó. – No tan rápido. Seguimos… - Kate se concentró en sus pectorales, besándolos, apretándolos, acariciándolos, 30 segundos. Castle soltó el aire que había estado aguantando. – Bien, dime.

- El sujetador. – Kate lo miró sugestivamente. Se sacó primero un bretel, luego el otro, lentamente viendo como él no le sacaba la vista a cada uno de sus movimientos. Se lo soltó atrás. – Yo te lo saco. – le dijo él repentinamente. Kate lo pensó unos segundos y volvió a inclinarse hacia él. Castle lo agarró con la boca presionando más de lo necesario, y ella lo sabía pero él no era el único que se estaba quemando por dentro. Tiró de él mientras ella se incorporaba y luego lo dejó a un costado. Castle cerró fuerte los ojos un momento, necesitaba calmarse o no llegaría.

- ¿Seguimos? – le preguntó ella cerca de su oído viendo que mantenía los ojos cerrados. Castle abrió los ojos y asintió. – Así me gusta… - Kate bajó por el torso de él y besó, lamió y acarició su estómago, bajando peligrosamente a la cintura del pantalón. Castle se mordió la lengua y apretó los labios para aguantar. 30 segundos. – ¿Así que quieres jugar rudo? Elige. – Castle respiró hondo y suspiró.

- Las medias. – Le dijo inflando el pecho orgulloso. A ella solo le quedaba una prenda y a él dos, solo tenía que aguantar un poco más. Kate volvió a recostarse a su lado y deslizó lentamente las medias por sus piernas mientras le mantenía la mirada. Luego volvió a acomodarse sobre él pero sin apoyarme.

- Estas muy cerca del premio. – Le dijo rozando sus labios. Se acercó a su oreja y jugó con su lóbulo, chupándolo, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo. Castle aguantó el dulce tormento pensando en que muy pronto podría hacerla suya, faltaba poco. Pero ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna y le acarició la parte interna del muslo. Él estaba tan excitado que el simple roce hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara.

- ¡Oh, dios…! – gritó sin poder contenerse. – Eso no vale. – se quejó. El pulso le latía sin control.

- Mmmm… me toca elegir. Me muero por un beso, ¿tú no?

- Si, mucho. Elige el beso.

- Mmmm… no, no, no. Prefiero los pantalones. – Se los sacó y siguió. – Parece que estamos empatados. Muerte súbita. ¿Listo? – Castle golpeó la cabeza contra el colchón para concentrarse, y luego asintió. Kate sonrió y bajó hasta sus piernas y se acercó lentamente a la parte interna de sus muslos. Castle levantó la cabeza para ver lo que hacía y luego la bajó resignado. Ella le lamió el muslo ávidamente.

- ¡Ah, mierda, no puedo! – dijo en un fuerte gemido. Kate se reincorporó para mirarlo.

- Gano de nuevo. Elijo los bóxers. – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios. Se los sacó y pudo ver su marcada erección, que era obra suya y no pudo evitar lamerse los labios. – Vamos, chico escritor, ¿dónde está ese control que tenías hoy? – le dijo provocándole.

- Soy hombre escritor. – le dijo mirándola fijamente.

- Entonces demuéstralo. – lo retó. Kate bajó esta vez hasta sus pies y comenzó a subir besando y acariciando una de sus piernas hasta llegar al muslo. Castle apretó las sábanas y tiró de las esposas casi hasta el punto de hacerle doler. Estaba a punto de sucumbir y entonces... Kate volvió a sentarse sobre él y se recostó sobre él apoyándose completamente, piel contra piel.

- 30 segundos. – le dijo haciendo que él abriera los ojos. – Tú elijes.

- ¿En serio lo preguntas? – Kate le sonrió provocativamente. Se movió para sacarse la última prenda que le quedaba. – Suéltame las sábanas. – Le dijo ansioso. Ella obedeció pero se tomó su tiempo. Como ella nuevamente estaba recostada sobre él, Castle no perdió la oportunidad. Levantó la cabeza y le besó uno de los pechos. Esta vez fue Kate la que tuvo que controlarse pero él no le dio tregua, le haría pagar su jueguito. Castle le succionó uno de los pezones haciéndole estremecer al punto que tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo para sostenerse.

- Deja eso si quieres que te desate. – le advirtió.

- ¿Dónde está su control, detective? – le preguntó socarronamente. Kate se maldijo por dentro mientras lo terminaba de desatar. Cuando estuvo libre, Castle se sentó y le pasó ambos brazos por arriba de la cabeza y por los costados a ella para abrazarla y acariciarle la espalda. Kate se estremeció al sentir las frías esposas tocando la parte baja de su espalda.

- ¿No te molestan las esposas? Puedo sacártelas.

- ¿Y perderme el intercambio de roles? Ni soñando. – Le dijo y sin darle oportunidad de nada la besó apasionadamente, con hambre, como si hubiese pasado toda una vida sin hacerlo, explorando cada rincón y ella le respondió con el mismo fuego, ambos se devoraban en ese beso que tanto habían esperado. Castle le mordió esos labios carnosos que le hacían perder la razón, le exploró ávidamente con su lengua mientras la besaba hasta no poder más. Cuando la necesidad de aire fue mayor que su sed por el otro se separaron mirándose con ojos cargados de deseo contenido hasta ese momento y que ahora salía por cada poro de sus cuerpos.

Todavía sin aliento, Castle fue por su cuello, lo besó y lamió mientras acariciaba su espalda presionándola contra él, intensificando el contacto de sus cuerpos. Kate podía sentir su erección bajo su peso quemándola de deseo. Castle fue bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos para besarlos, primero con urgencia, luego deteniéndose en su pezones que estaban duros de la excitación. Kate se había recostado hacia atrás para permitirle el acceso y gemía y suspiraba totalmente perdida en sus caricias. Castle se separó y ella se incorporó para besarlo con vehemencia mientras él presionaba sus glúteos contra él sintiendo el tortuoso roce que enviaba oleadas de placer a sus cuerpos.

- Mmm… - gimió Kate, mordiéndose el labio ahogando un grito. – Castle… te necesito… - empezó diciendo entrecortadamente.

- Me vuelves loco. – le confesó dentro de su boca. – No puedo…

- Te necesito ahora. – Castle la acomodó encima de él haciéndola suya como otras veces y a la vez como nunca antes lo había hecho. – Si, así Castle. – le susurró mientras él empezaba a moverse dentro suyo. Al principio lo hizo despacio porque ambos estaban tan al límite que cualquier movimiento los haría perder el control completamente. – Un poco más... – le rogó entre suspiros.

- No creo que pueda…

- Solo un poco más… - le repitió. Kate empezó a moverme arriba de él acompañándolo y profundizando el contacto. De a poco, ambos fueron aumentando el ritmo hasta que Castle no pudo más y sintió como todo su cuerpo explotaba y cuando ella lo sintió llegó al orgasmo haciéndola estremecer violentamente, clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

Ambos se quedaron inicialmente en la misma posición mientras calmaban sus respiraciones.

- Creo que podría acostumbrarme… a estas… reconciliaciones. – le dijo él todavía agitado.

- La próxima vez que te portes así… voy a esposarte…

- Eso me gusta…

- Desnudo… - le dijo acercándose a su boca.

- Mucho mejor… - él se acercó a ella.

- ¡En el barandal de una plaza!


	3. EL SILENCIO DE KATE

_**ACÁ EMPIEZA LA 2da HISTORIA.**_

Desde que Castle le había propuesto escaparse un fin de semana a su casa de los Hamptons, Kate parecía un poco distante. No todo el tiempo, pero el suficiente para que él notara algo raro. En la superficie, todo parecía estar bien, ella no había cambiado su forma de ser con él, pero de vez en cuando, la encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. No es que eso fuera algo raro, lo raro era que siempre que le preguntaba qué era lo que le sucedía ella decía que nada y cambiaba de tema.

El comportamiento de Kate siguió y a medida que se acercaba el fin de semana, parecía empeorar. Castle estaba seguro de que algo no le estaba diciendo, de que algo pasaba, pero a pesar de sus varios intentos por tocar el tema, no había podido sacarle nada.

Se les había presentado un caso difícil que los dejaba sin energías de nada. Así que cuando volvían de trabajar, ya fuera en el apartamento de uno u otro o por separado, terminaban completamente rendidos en la cama. Durante esos días casi no tocaron el tema pero Castle no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Cuando terminaron el caso, ya solo faltaban unos días para el fin de semana. Castle estaba muy entusiasmado. En cambio, Kate, que si bien le había dicho que si sin dudar, ahora no parecía muy motivada con los planes que él le planteaba.

Cuando salieron de la comisaría, Castle le propuso quedarse en casa de ella y Kate no tuvo problema. No lo había hecho al azar, tenía un plan, hoy tendría que hacerla hablar, ya fuera por las buenas… o por las malas.

Llegaron al apartamento y Kate fue directamente a su habitación. Dejó su arma, su placa y las esposas en el cajón de la mesa de noche. Castle la siguió en silencio y cuando ella se metió al baño aprovechó la oportunidad. 'Solo por las dudas', pensó.

Kate salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala en donde Castle la esperaba con expresión seria, sentado en el sofá. Cuando la vio, se puso de pie.

- Ahora, tú y yo, vamos a hablar. – le dijo aproximándose a ella. Kate lo miró extrañada.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- De lo que no me dices. – Se detuvo a un metro de ella. En ningún momento dejó de mirarla y mantenía su expresión seria.

- No hay nada que decir, no pasa nada.

- Kate, no soy tonto, me doy cuenta de que algo te pasa desde que te dije lo del viaje. ¿No quieres ir? ¿Es eso?

- ¡Si piensas eso sí eres un tonto! – le dijo levantando la voz, a la defensiva.

- Entonces dime porque te comportas así. – él no levantó el tono, se mantenía calmado, tenía que mantenerse en control, lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, dio un paso hacia ella haciéndola retroceder. – ¿Qué es lo que no me dices? ¿Por qué te cierras? – otro paso más.

- Yo… ¡Yo no me cierro! ¿Por qué no me dices que más planeaste para el viaje?

- No cambies de tema, Kate. ¿En qué piensas cuando te abstraes? – otro paso más.

- Ya te dije que no pienso en nada. Rick, por favor, deja de insistir eso. – su voz sonaba fuerte, pero había algo en sus ojos, en su expresión que le decían otra cosa.

- Bien… te di la oportunidad y la desaprovecharse. Ahora atente a las consecuencias. – Castle la tomó de la muñeca y Kate lo miró sin entender que pasaba. Cuando bajó la vista no pudo creer lo que veía, Castle no la estaba sujetando, le había esposado la muñeca derecha. Sin darle tiempo a nada, la rodeó con los brazos evitando que ella pudiera levantar los suyos, la levantó del suelo y la llevó hasta la habitación donde la tiró encima de la cama. Kate quiso levantarse pero él rápidamente se le puso encima y la tomó de la muñeca para esposársela a la cabecera de la cama.

- ¡Castle, sácame esto! – le gritó mientras trataba de sacárselo de encima. Trataba, porque había que reconocer que era más corpulento y más fuerte que ella cuando quería. En una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo probablemente podría ganarle pero no así.

- No te soltaré hasta que hables, hasta que me digas todo lo que pasa por esa terca cabeza. – le dijo él sonriendo maliciosamente mientras le sujetaba el brazo libre y aplicando todo el peso de su cuerpo contra ella buscando que se calmara.

- No pasa nada, Rick, suéltame… – le dijo con voz más débil. Se calmó y relajó el cuerpo pero era como un gato esperando su oportunidad para atrapar a su presa. Había rabia en sus ojos, esperaba que la soltara para hacerle pagar por esto.

- Vamos a jugar a un juego, Kate. – le dijo él levantándose para sacarse el saco y los zapatos. Después se acercó cuidadosamente a sus pies y empezó a sacarle las botas cuidándose de que a ella no se le ocurriera darle una patada.

- ¿Un… juego? – le preguntó seria, disimulando la curiosidad. Castle sonrió de nuevo mientras terminaba de sacarle las medias. Cuando lo hizo volvió a sentarse encima de sus piernas.

- El juego consiste en que haré lo que quiera contigo hasta que decidas hablar. No de cualquier cosa, de cosas importantes…

- ¿Cómo qué? – quiso saber.

- Como… que es lo que te pasa últimamente. Quiero que me digas tus deseos más profundos, qué sientes cuando te toco… - le dijo suavemente mientras le metía la mano por debajo de la camisa acariciando su estómago. En ningún momento le sacó los ojos de encima, viendo cómo reaccionaba. Kate le mantuvo la mirada firme pero su estómago se puso tenso y sus labios se abrieron casi imperceptiblemente. - ¿Ves? Dime qué sientes… - Su tono de voz era suave, sugestivo, seductor, firme y demandante.

- No siento nada. – le contestó ella.

- No me mientas, Kate. – volvió a acariciar su estómago un poco más arriba. Ella ni siquiera pestañeó pero él vio algo que le hizo sonreír satisfecho.

- ¿Cómo sabes que si miento o no? – le preguntó acusadoramente.

- Si te lo digo no tendría gracia. Comencemos el juego. – Castle le desabrochó la camisa y cuando estaba por acercarse a su pecho rápidamente se apartó para esquivar su mano. – Cuidado con las uñas, amor. – le dijo burlándose. Kate le mantenía una mirada furtiva. Le sujetó la muñeca contra la cama y volvió a acercársele. Comenzó besándola a la altura de la cicatriz y fue recorriéndole de a poco el contorno del sujetador, subiendo hasta cerca de su cuello y luego bajando hasta su estómago, tomándose su tiempo para recorrer sus costados, jugar con la lengua en su ombligo, haciéndola estremecer con cada beso, con cada roce. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio con fuerza, apenas respiraba. – Dime lo que piensas… – le pidió y siguió besándola.

- No pienso… nada. – le dijo aparentando disgusto. Castle sonrió para sí y le rozó el vientre con los dientes. Kate soltó un suave gemido.

Llegó a su pantalón y se incorporó. Muy lentamente empezó a abrírselo mientras la miraba. Al sentir su tacto, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, y luego dirigió la mirada a sus manos. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de lujuria contenida e incertidumbre. Él se levantó y tiró del otro extremo del pantalón para sacándoselos. Luego le sujetó las piernas y empezó a besarla desde los pies, besándole la planta, chupándole cada uno de los dedos, y luego subiendo lenta y tortuosamente por sus piernas.

- Cuéntame tus deseos… - le dijo mientras seguía recorriendo su pierna.

- Yo no… - empezó diciendo pero apenas podía hablar. Tenía de nuevo los ojos cerrados y la mano que tenía libre ahora la tenía sobre la cara, tapándose los ojos.

- Dime lo que pasa por tu mente… - llegó a la parte interna del muslo donde pasó de besarla a lamerle desde abajo hasta casi su entrepierna. Kate apretó los labios pero le fue imposible contener un gemido. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. – Ábreme tu alma… - Castle subió sus manos por sus piernas hasta llegar a su trasero apretándolo, acariciándolo.

- Yo… - dijo en un gruñido, su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más. Había sacado la mano de su cara y ahora se agarraba a las sábanas, tenía los labios casi blancos por la fuerza con que se mordía.

Castle subió hasta su cuello y empezó a besarlo intensamente, chupándoselo, mordisqueándolo, mientras que una de sus manos se dirigió hasta su entrepierna y empezó a rozarla por arriba de la tela. La respiración de Kate se fue haciendo cada vez más entrecortada y empezó a suspirar audiblemente, su cuerpo poco a poco iba perdiendo el control, estremeciéndose cada vez más. Estaba volviéndola loca, sentía tanto calor, transpiraba, era incapaz de controlarse, estrujaba la sábana y la estiraba. Estaba cerca del orgasmo… ya casi… tan cerca… Y entonces…

Castle se detuvo repentinamente y se levantó de la cama.

- Veo… - dijo simplemente y le dio la espalda para salir de la habitación.

J l = ` gn:justify;text-justify:inter-ideograph; text-indent:14.2pt'- Ahora me toca a mí… Zapatos y medias van juntas. – Bajó por su cuerpo y llegó hasta sus pies para sacárselos. Después volvió a donde estaba. – Esto se pone interesante... – le dijo cerca de su boca. Castle hizo un intento por besarla pero ella se apartó. – No tan rápido. Seguimos… - Kate se concentró en sus pectorales, besándolos, apretándolos, acariciándolos, 30 segundos. Castle soltó el aire que había estado aguantando. – Bien, dime.

- El sujetador. – Kate lo miró sugestivamente. Se sacó primero un bretel, luego el otro, lentamente viendo como él no le sacaba la vista a cada uno de sus movimientos. Se lo soltó atrás. – Yo te lo saco. – le dijo él repentinamente. Kate lo pensó unos segundos y volvió a inclinarse hacia él. Castle lo agarró con la boca presionando más de lo necesario, y ella lo sabía pero él no era el único que se estaba quemando por dentro. Tiró de él mientras ella se incorporaba y luego lo dejó a un costado. Castle cerró fuerte los ojos un momento, necesitaba calmarse o no llegaría.

- ¿Seguimos? – le preguntó ella cerca de su oído viendo que mantenía los ojos cerrados. Castle abrió los ojos y asintió. – Así me gusta… - Kate bajó por el torso de él y besó, lamió y acarició su estómago, bajando peligrosamente a la cintura del pantalón. Castle se mordió la lengua y apretó los labios para aguantar. 30 segundos. – ¿Así que quieres jugar rudo? Elige. – Castle respiró hondo y suspiró.

- Las medias. – Le dijo inflando el pecho orgulloso. A ella solo le quedaba una prenda y a él dos, solo tenía que aguantar un poco más. Kate volvió a recostarse a su lado y deslizó lentamente las medias por sus piernas mientras le mantenía la mirada. Luego volvió a acomodarse sobre él pero sin apoyarme.

- Estas muy cerca del premio. – Le dijo rozando sus labios. Se acercó a su oreja y jugó con su lóbulo, chupándolo, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo. Castle aguantó el dulce tormento pensando en que muy pronto podría hacerla suya, faltaba poco. Pero ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna y le acarició la parte interna del muslo. Él estaba tan excitado que el simple roce hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara.

- ¡Oh, dios…! – gritó sin poder contenerse. – Eso no vale. – se quejó. El pulso le latía sin control.

- Mmmm… me toca elegir. Me muero por un beso, ¿tú no?

- Si, mucho. Elige el beso.

- Mmmm… no, no, no. Prefiero los pantalones. – Se los sacó y siguió. – Parece que estamos empatados. Muerte súbita. ¿Listo? – Castle golpeó la cabeza contra el colchón para concentrarse, y luego asintió. Kate sonrió y bajó hasta sus piernas y se acercó lentamente a la parte interna de sus muslos. Castle levantó la cabeza para ver lo que hacía y luego la bajó resignado. Ella le lamió el muslo ávidamente.

- ¡Ah, mierda, no puedo! – dijo en un fuerte gemido. Kate se reincorporó para mirarlo.

- Gano de nuevo. Elijo los bóxers. – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios. Se los sacó y pudo ver su marcada erección, que era obra suya y no pudo evitar lamerse los labios. – Vamos, chico escritor, ¿dónde está ese control que tenías hoy? – le dijo provocándole.

- Soy hombre escritor. – le dijo mirándola fijamente.

- Entonces demuéstralo. – lo retó. Kate bajó esta vez hasta sus pies y comenzó a subir besando y acariciando una de sus piernas hasta llegar al muslo. Castle apretó las sábanas y tiró de las esposas casi hasta el punto de hacerle doler. Estaba a punto de sucumbir y entonces... Kate volvió a sentarse sobre él y se recostó sobre él apoyándose completamente, piel contra piel.

- 30 segundos. – le dijo haciendo que él abriera los ojos. – Tú elijes.

- ¿En serio lo preguntas? – Kate le sonrió provocativamente. Se movió para sacarse la última prenda que le quedaba. – Suéltame las sábanas. – Le dijo ansioso. Ella obedeció pero se tomó su tiempo. Como ella nuevamente estaba recostada sobre él, Castle no perdió la oportunidad. Levantó la cabeza y le besó uno de los pechos. Esta vez fue Kate la que tuvo que controlarse pero él no le dio tregua, le haría pagar su jueguito. Castle le succionó uno de los pezones haciéndole estremecer al punto que tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo para sostenerse.

- Deja eso si quieres que te desate. – le advirtió.

- ¿Dónde está su control, detective? – le preguntó socarronamente. Kate se maldijo por dentro mientras lo terminaba de desatar. Cuando estuvo libre, Castle se sentó y le pasó ambos brazos por arriba de la cabeza y por los costados a ella para abrazarla y acariciarle la espalda. Kate se estremeció al sentir las frías esposas tocando la parte baja de su espalda.

- ¿No te molestan las esposas? Puedo sacártelas.

- ¿Y perderme el intercambio de roles? Ni soñando. – Le dijo y sin darle oportunidad de nada la besó apasionadamente, con hambre, como si hubiese pasado toda una vida sin hacerlo, explorando cada rincón y ella le respondió con el mismo fuego, ambos se devoraban en ese beso que tanto habían esperado. Castle le mordió esos labios carnosos que le hacían perder la razón, le exploró ávidamente con su lengua mientras la besaba hasta no poder más. Cuando la necesidad de aire fue mayor que su sed por el otro se separaron mirándose con ojos cargados de deseo contenido hasta ese momento y que ahora salía por cada poro de sus cuerpos.

Todavía sin aliento, Castle fue por su cuello, lo besó y lamió mientras acariciaba su espalda presionándola contra él, intensificando el contacto de sus cuerpos. Kate podía sentir su erección bajo su peso quemándola de deseo. Castle fue bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos para besarlos, primero con urgencia, luego deteniéndose en su pezones que estaban duros de la excitación. Kate se había recostado hacia atrás para permitirle el acceso y gemía y suspiraba totalmente perdida en sus caricias. Castle se separó y ella se incorporó para besarlo con vehemencia mientras él presionaba sus glúteos contra él sintiendo el tortuoso roce que enviaba oleadas de placer a sus cuerpos.

- Mmm… - gimió Kate, mordiéndose el labio ahogando un grito. – Castle… te necesito… - empezó diciendo entrecortadamente.

- Me vuelves loco. – le confesó dentro de su boca. – No puedo…

- Te necesito ahora. – Castle la acomodó encima de él haciéndola suya como otras veces y a la vez como nunca antes lo había hecho. – Si, así Castle. – le susurró mientras él empezaba a moverse dentro suyo. Al principio lo hizo despacio porque ambos estaban tan al límite que cualquier movimiento los haría perder el control completamente. – Un poco más... – le rogó entre suspiros.

- No creo que pueda…

- Solo un poco más… - le repitió. Kate empezó a moverme arriba de él acompañándolo y profundizando el contacto. De a poco, ambos fueron aumentando el ritmo hasta que Castle no pudo más y sintió como todo su cuerpo explotaba y cuando ella lo sintió llegó al orgasmo haciéndola estremecer violentamente, clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

Ambos se quedaron inicialmente en la misma posición mientras calmaban sus respiraciones.

- Creo que podría acostumbrarme… a estas… reconciliaciones. – le dijo él todavía agitado.

- La próxima vez que te portes así… voy a esposarte…

- Eso me gusta…

- Desnudo… - le dijo acercándose a su boca.

- Mucho mejor… - él se acercó a ella.

- ¡En el barandal de una plaza!


	4. EL INTERROGATORIO DE CASTLE

- ¡No! – gritó Kate casi sin aire. – Castle… - Él se volteó para mirarla.

- Quieres que te suel—

- No… - le dijo, y su cara pasó de estar seria a esbozar una sonrisa sugestiva. Todavía respiraba entrecortadamente y se revolvía el pelo con la mano.

- ¿Hablarás? – le preguntó seriamente desde los pies de la cama. Kate se mordió el labio inferior y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Después le hizo señas con el dedo índice para que se acercara.

Castle se tomó unos segundos pensando si creerle o no. La recorrió con la mirada. Luego sonrió complacido y volvió a ponerse arriba de ella, y se acercó poniendo su oído cerca de su boca.

- Quiero un beso. – le susurró.

- Dime qué sientes cuando te beso. – le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa y ella le respondió el gesto.

- Veo que esto lo inventó tu ego. – le contestó. Castle se acercó quedando a escasos milímetros de ella pero sin besarla.

- Dime lo que sientes. – le repitió ignorando su comentario. Kate lo pensó unos segundos.

- Me hierve la sangre… - le dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por la nuca y mirando sus labios. – Necesito un beso. – Y Castle se lo dio, la besó como nunca lo había hecho antes. La besó posesivamente, con una intensidad y una fuerza que ella nunca había sentido, metiéndole la lengua invasivamente en la boca, sin pedir permiso, dejándola sin aire, arrancándole un fuerte gemido, encendiéndola como pocas veces lo había hecho con solo un beso, disparando los latidos de su corazón.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Kate ardían y se lamía los labios mirando los de él, con hambre. Su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente debido a la agitación.

- ¿Te gustó?

- Mm-hm… - le dijo mientras asentía sin dejar de ver su boca.

- ¿Cómo está tu sangre? – le preguntó. Sus ojos también ardían pero todavía se mantenía calmado, el tono de su voz seguía siendo el mismo, tan seguro, tan suave, que la derretía.

- Ardiendo… - susurró, estaba muy agitada. – Tengo calor… - dijo casi en un gemido mientras se corría la camisa, abriéndosela más.

- Dime qué quieres, Kate.

- Sácame la ropa. – le pidió. La ayudó a sacarse la camisa aunque no totalmente porque no podía sacarle la manga del lado donde tenía las esposas. – Todo. – le susurró. Castle se recostó sobre ella y acarició su costado bajando hacia su espalda, la cual recorrió muy suavemente, haciendo camino hacia los broches del sujetador.

- ¿Qué sientes cuando te toco? – le preguntó rozando sus labios.

- Me haces perder el control… – le contestó mientras bajaba la mano por su espalda para tirar de su camisa y sacársela del pantalón. Castle bajó la vista y luego la volvió a mirar levantándole una ceja. Terminó de sacarle el sujetador y lo acomodó alrededor de las esposas. Después empezó a bajar las manos por su cuerpo y cuando llegó a sus bragas y comenzó a bajarlas ella lo sujetó. Él paró y la miró extrañado. Kate lo agarró de la camisa y lo puso a su altura.

- ¿No todo? – le preguntó confundido.

- Todo… pero usa otra cosa. – le dijo con una mirada traviesa. Castle se acercó a su boca con una sonrisa sugerente y le mordió un labio. Se separó y bajó hasta colocarse a la altura de sus caderas. Muy lentamente y alternando entre usar la lengua y los dientes fue bajándole las bragas. – Si… sigue así… vas muy bien… - le alentaba entre suspiros. Kate sentía descargas eléctricas en cada movimiento que hacía, cada centímetro que bajaba.

Castle terminó de sacársela y subió de nuevo hasta su altura y fue directamente a meterle la lengua en la boca y volvió a besarla apasionadamente, con ímpetu, haciéndola estremecer íntegra. Kate lo agarró de los botones de la camisa y tiró de ellos queriendo sacarle la camisa.

- Necesito sentirte, me estoy quemando por dentro… – le dijo visiblemente agitada.

- No tan rápido. – le contestó. – Este es mi juego. – le aclaró. Él seguía tranquilo, '¿Por qué sigue tan calmado cuando yo solo puedo pensar en tenerlo dentro?', pensó Kate sin poder entender. – Yo voy a… - puso la punta de su dedo sobre su cuello y fue bajando. - …ir bajando por tu hermoso cuerpo y tendrás que decirme lo que sientes, si te gusta o no, cuánto te gusta, todo. Quiero que cierres los ojos y me sientas pero no puedes contener ni un gemido, ni un grito, nada.

- Lo haré al pie de la letra si te sacas la camisa. – negoció Kate. Él suponía que si no lo hacía podría volver a callarse así que decidió aceptar. Se desabrochó la camisa y se la sacó para luego inclinarse hacia ella que apoyó su mano en su pecho y fue bajando por sus pectorales y luego por su estómago para finalmente llevarla a su espalda. – Ahora si… - le dijo seductoramente. – Empieza cuando quieras.

Castle empezó besándole en los labios muy dulcemente y de a poco fue bajando por la comisura, por su mandíbula, bajó a su cuello, jugó con el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Ah… Eso me gusta mucho. - gimió cuando él le chupó el lóbulo y detrás de la oreja. – Sigue… - y él siguió, bajó por su cuello, recorrió su clavícula, bajó hasta su cicatriz, entre sus pechos. – Mmmm… - murmuró. Se dirigió hacia uno de sus pechos y se lo metió en la boca estimulándole el pezón con la lengua. – ¡Aahh, Rick! No pares… - gritó. Kate tenía su mano sobre la cabeza de él, enredando los dedos con su pelo. Cuando sintió que el pezón estaba completamente erecto pasó al otro y le arrancó otro grito a Kate que ahora presionaba su cabeza más cerca de su pecho. – ¡Dios, se siente tan bien! – Castle siguió bajando por su estómago hasta que llegó a nivel del pubis. Volvió a subir y primero le pasó la lengua por el labio y luego la besó mientras llevaba la mano a su estómago. Rompió el beso y comenzó a bajar la mano lentamente mirándola fijamente.

- Dime lo que quieres… - le susurró.

- No pares…

- ¿Sabes lo que sigue?

- Si…

- ¿Es lo que quieres?

- Si…

Bajó la cabeza para besarle el cuello mientras siguió bajando y cuando llegó a su entrepierna empezó a estimularla muy lentamente y sintió como ella se estremecía y gemía en su oído.

- ¡Dios, me vuelves loca…! - le susurró casi sin voz. – ¡Más…! – le rogó, y sintió el movimiento de sus dedos dentro de ella. - ¡Si, así! – gritó aferrándose a su espalda. Kate estaba cerca de llegar al clímax pero todavía necesitaba sentirlo más. – Espera, Rick, así no voy a— ¡Aahh! – gritó inesperadamente al sentirlo aumentar la velocidad del movimiento.

- Termina. – le susurró al oído.

- No… te necesito adentro…

- Termina y me tendrás. Mírame a los ojos. – Y Kate obedeció y lo miró a los ojos, y cuando él volvió a estimularla ella se dejó llevar y su cuerpo entero convulsionó de placer en sus brazos. – Así Kate… Esto recién empieza… - le dijo sin apartarle la miraba para luego besarla.

Se levantó de la cama dejándola relajarse, y mientras ella no le apartaba la vista de encima, se sacó el pantalón y el bóxer. Luego volvió a colocarse encima de ella. Le dio un muy pequeño y suave beso en los labios y se separó, manteniendo un poco la distancia.

- Dime qué te pasaba… - insistió. Kate lo miró unos segundos mientras todavía se recuperaba y le acarició la cara, pensativa.

- ¿No podemos hablarlo después? – le dijo queriendo besarle el cuello.

- No, es la última parte del juego. Si me lo dices, te daré lo que quieres. – Kate sonrió pícaramente, bajó la vista y luego volvió a mirarlo.

- ¿Lo que quiera? – Él le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Kate suspiró. - Es solo que nadie me había hecho tan feliz...

- No entiendo… - Kate le tapó la boca con la mano.

- ¿Querías que hable? Ahora cállate. – le retó. Castle apretó los labios. – Los viajes son pasos importantes, tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal.

- Se que los viajes son pasos importantes. Te amo y quiero dar ese paso contigo. ¿Tú me amas? – le susurró cerca de su boca.

- Claro que te amo, ¿cómo creer que dejaría que me esposaras a la cama? – Ambos se sonrieron. – ¿Satisfecho con la respuesta?

- Casi. ¿Todavía tienes miedo? – Kate hizo un gesto como si lo pensara mucho.

- Mmmm… Algo… tal vez con unos mimos más se me pase por completo.

- Creo que tendré que sacrificarme por la causa. – bromeó. - ¿En dónde estábamos? – le preguntó levantándole una ceja.

- Creo que más o menos por aquí… - le dijo rodeándole la nuca y besándolo, sin prisa pero apasionadamente.

- Mmmm… si, empiezo a recordar. – le contestó y volvió a besarla mientras empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos.

- Sácame las esposas. – le pidió rozando su oreja.

- No, no, no. Es tu castigo por no hablar conmigo. – Kate rezongó. – Pero tal vez… Agárrate. – le advirtió. Kate se agarró de su espalda y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Castle la tomó de la cintura y la llevó más cerca de las esposas haciendo que tuviera un poco más de alcance y pudiera relajar el brazo de la posición en que lo tenía.

- Gracias. – le dijo. Castle solo le sonrió y la besó.

Y ya ninguno de los dos habló. Se dedicaron a acariciarse, a besarse, a saborearse. Kate por fin podía disfrutar de recorrer su cuerpo desnudo con su mano libre, sintiendo el tacto de su piel. Y Castle finalmente podía estar tranquilo de que todo estaría bien, de que ella estaba bien.

Con el brazo esposado más liberado tuvo mejor ángulo para manejarse logrando así quedar sobre él. Esta vez fue su turno de sentirlo y aunque no llegaba a todo, disfrutó de lo que pudo, al igual que él. Luego Castle volvió a ponerse encima y se acomodó entre sus piernas para sentir el roce de su erección contra su entrepierna, al principio lento, luego más rápido y por último la hizo suya, uniendo no solo sus cuerpos también sus almas.

**FIN**


End file.
